Time Chronicles Part 3: The Re-written Version
by Forcystus5
Summary: The new and improved continuation for Time Chronicles Part 2. Read this one after the last one instead of the alternate version still posted: Percy travel one year further and he is again in the quest of The Battle of the Labyrinth. What will happen now that fate has been twisted? Read this story to find out. Read An Adventure Beyond Time and Time Chronicles Part 2 first.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Camp

Chapter 1: Back to Camp

**In case you may be wondering why there are two versions of Time Chronicles Part 3, that's because the other version has an alternate plot-line I worked on for a couple of years before decided to rewrite Part 3. I am leaving it posted in case anyone still wants to read those chapters but for all intents and purposes, consider this new and improved version of Part 3 the direct continuation of Time Chronicles Part 2.**

**I am keeping the first 25 original chapters of the other Part 3 but I am editing them to better suit my new plot-line and to fix some spelling/grammar mistakes I missed the first time. I am also fusing some of them together to make them longer since I originally planned to make one single chapter a few times but ended up splitting those pieces of content. Some of those changes will be obvious, others will be more subtle and others yet will appear to be nearly-identical copies of the past version but those 25 chapters will still be different versions of themselves one way or another. **

**Thanks to all my long-time readers who decided to stick around and read this new Part 3. To everyone new to this, thanks as well for giving this tale of mine a chance.**

**This chapter will be pretty similar to the old version…in the beginning at least. Then I am fusing some elements chapter 2 into it and adding a completely new scene so naturally, this time it will be longer than before.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plot-line.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

We were flowing with time.

On this occasion however, I knew we wouldn't take too long to reach our destination because now I am only two years away from my rightful place in time, instead of three thousand. We had our eyes shut because the golden light was too bright but we knew we were close to one another because Rachel insisted in holding my hand tightly.

Suddenly, the glaring lights disappeared and we hit the floor.

Rachel and I groaned and move to stand up. And what we saw… surprised me.

We were in the big house in Camp Half-Blood, and all the cabin leader were staring at us. Chiron was there too along with three demigods that weren't supposed to be there: Thalia, Bianca and Nico. Annabeth was close to the stairs that lead to the attic with her eyes widen.

And I was there too wide eyed.

"Oh great," I said with sarcasm.

Then I snapped my fingers and after the usual blue wave, the Percy from this time was lifted in the air and head toward me.

"Not again!" He yelled as I fused with the younger version of myself again.

I sighed.

"Hello everybody," I said with a smile. "It seems my time calculations were wrong," I added.

"You are the Percy from the future," The Stoll brothers said in awe.

I nodded.

The other cabin leader that still hadn't seen the future me, were also very surprised.

"Percy," Chiron said nervously. "Shouldn't you make a spell to go to the future as soon as possible before you mess even more with the timeline?" He asked.

"I am afraid it doesn't work that way," I said. "I need to recharge for at least a week before launching this spell again, I explained.

Then I paused and looked at around more closely.

"Let me guess in what time I am," I said, "The cabin leaders are here, Annabeth is in the stairs, and my younger self looked almost fifteen years old," I pointed out. "We are here to discuss what to do with the quest of the Daedalus labyrinth, right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded slowly.

I looked around again and saw Daedalus in the table under the alias of Quintus. I frowned. I was sure that if I reveal his identity, he won't help us. So I should keep my mouth shut about it for the time being.

"Okay, then I supposed I will have to repeat the quest since I absorbed the Percy from this time," I guessed. "But first, let's see if I mess around with time so much that the prophecy for Annabeth was changed," I said and looked at everyone in front of me.

"Its lines were: You shall delve the darkness of the endless maze," I started.

They nodded.

"The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise," I continued.

More nods.

"You should rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, the child of Athena's final stand," I added.

Mores slow nods.

"Destroy with a hero's final breath and… I think that's it," I said when I looked at Annabeth's mortified expression.

"Percy, what is the last line?" Chiron asked impatient.

"Look, if Annabeth would have wanted to tell you she would have done it by now," I stated. "The last line...is very personal for her," I assured.

Annabeth looked grateful while Chiron sighed.

"Well, if you know the outcomes of the quest it will be better if you go," He realized.

"Yeah and right now I want to make some demands for the quest," I declared.

The centaur raised an eyebrow.

"What demands?" He asked.

"Demands that could tip the scale of the war in our favor," I claimed. "First of all I want Rachel to come along in the quest because the labyrinth won't fool her since she can see through the mist," I said. "As a matter of fact, that is what we did the first time," I informed.

Annabeth's face twitched almost imperceptibly but she didn't say anything. I just shrugged. Considering she _was _pretty annoyed last time I proposed that plan it doesn't surprises me.

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," I continued. "Aside from Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, Rachel, and me, I want Bianca, Thalia and Nico in the quest," I demanded.

There were a few gasps in the room.

"Percy," Chiron said slowly. "That will break the rules by 5 members and it could bring consequences," He said.

"Maybe, but we can always split up a little," I reminded. "Last time I was in the quest circumstances forced us to split up and we ended up in a group of three and another one of two. I don't see why we can't use that loophole to our advantage. Moreover, for as long as I am here once more, I would prefer if I could have a close eye on you three," I added while looking at Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. "In case you have forgotten, you three aren't supposed to be here in my original timeline."

They stared at me for a few moments before nodding in acceptance.

"Then it is settled," Chiron said sighing. "You eight will go to the quest but please take care of yourselves," He pleaded.

"Don't worry Chiron, with future Percy on our side things can only get better," Bianca said.

I looked at her.

"Do you still have the big-time magic knives I enchanted for you?" I asked.

As an answer, she moved up her sleeves and we saw two sheathed knives.

"They are never too far away from me," She said smiling. "Especially since they prove how powerful they are in all the missions I have been this past year," She added.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You have been in many missions?" I asked with interest.

This time, it was Chiron that answered.

"I think you made the right decision in saving her Percy," He said. "Bianca has to be the best daughter of Hades I have trained in 3000 years," He claimed. "Gods, can she fight," He added while looking at her with respect making her blush slightly. "Her speed in battle and skills in close combat with knives gave her the reputation of one of the most cunning and bravest half-bloods in the entire camp and the best among the ones of age thirteen and lower," He declared.

My eyes widen.

"Hmm, I am impressed," I admitted.

Bianca smiled.

"My missions mostly consist in hunting down powerful monsters before they can join Kronos," Bianca explained. "If you want I will show you my spoils of war later," She added with a grin.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"By the way Percy, I wanted to ask you something," Chiron said suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you know how to deal with chameleon monsters?" He asked.

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"Uh, I am talking about those new monsters in Kronos army that can make an illusion to pass as humans and that can fool both demigods and mortals that can see through the mist," Chiron clarified. "Rings a bell?"

I sighed.

"Not really, so I guess that wasn't supposed to happen," I said. "It is a change in history."

There was a tense silence in the big house. Everyone was looking at me nervously.

"You have any idea how they can do that?" I asked.

"Yes," Chiron replied. "Hecate, the goddess of magic, made a spell for those monsters so that they can do what they do," He explained.

"Hmm, sounds to me that she is trying to help Kronos with it so that he doesn't suspect too much of her," I reasoned.

"Percy," Thalia said slowly, "You are the only one among us that has been trained by Hecate and she is helping the enemy one way or another," She pointed out. "Do you know something that we don't?" She asked.

"I don't know what Hecate wants," I claimed. "I don't know if she is truly our enemy or just a double agent. She was the one that suggested Kronos to send me to the past," I said making others gasp. "Nevertheless," I said slowly, "If she hadn't taught me magic I couldn't have change history for the better nor could I have been able to do all of these amazing things I am able to do know," I pointed out. "I repeat, I don't know what she wants, but I owe her and the next time I see her I will listen to what she has to say and give her the benefit of the doubt," I assured them.

After a moment of silence Chiron fixed his eyes on me.

"Do you trust her?" He asked.

"I _should_ trust her," I clarified. "But I still don't know her true agenda so I will just give her the benefit of the doubt for now."

Chiron's eyes continued to be fixed on me for a few more seconds before smiling proudly.

"Look at you, my boy, you act and talk like a seasoned veteran now," The centaur claimed. "Maybe Kronos actually made us a favor by sending you back in time. You certainly seem to have a cooler head on your shoulder; not to mention you seem to be fitter to lead than before. Now that we know you are more than likely going to be the demigod of the Great Prophecy those facts are reassuring."

I smiled at my mentor.

"Good to know I am not a disappointment," I said only half-joking.

That was when I noticed something strange. There was someone else besides Clarisse. The thing is, this meeting was only for Cabin leaders and that means he must rule the Ares cabin along with Clarisse.

But I have never seen that demigod before.

The demigod looked seventeen years old. He was 5´9 feet tall, with brown eyes and short black hair. He had a scar in his forehead, probably made in a training session. He was dressed in the traditional Camp Half-blood's orange T-shirt and some jeans but his knuckles caught my eyes. In each of his eight frontal knuckles there was an inch long spike made of celestial bronze that was clearly carved to his bones somehow.

Chiron noticed that I was staring at him.

"Percy, since you are already breaking the quest rules, why don't you add another member to the group and allow Max to join the quest?" He asked.

I didn't answer immediately, though. I was trying to remember if I have seen him before. Finally I decided that I hadn't.

"Who is he?" I asked.

It was Max that answer.

"I am Max Aurion," He said. "Son of Ares and descendent of Achilles."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Unknown to anyone in Camp Half-blood, the sanctuary of demigods was currently being watched from afar by a hooded figure. If the campers inside would have spotted it, they wouldn't have been able to make out its face. The eyes, however, would have been as visible as they would have been unnerving. They were a deep and penetrating dark green and those eyes were currently bright in sadistic delight.

"At long last," The hidden figure said in an unmistakably male voice. "That meddling son of Poseidon has returned. A little far from home, yet again, but he is here nonetheless."

His laughter resonated from the shadows, yet no one noticed. After a while, however, his disturbing eyes narrowed.

"Well, I will have to wait a little longer to ensure my victory," The figured grudgingly admitted. "This may have been a pleasant surprise but it's still a surprise. I am not prepared right now."

The hooded figured stared at the camp, hidden from mortal eyes, in silence for a few minutes.

"Your luck shall run out soon enough, son of Poseidon," The figure vowed. "And when that happens, you will stare at me in the face while barely clinging to life and know I am your doom."

And without uttering another word the hood fell to the ground because there was no one below it. The shadows were empty and the shadows keep their secrets.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise. Be honest, how many of you were expecting me to throw a descendent of Achilles into the mix? I have been planning to do it for a long time but since I wanted to do it in part 3 I had to wait a lot. As for the hidden male figure, well, that's the new scene I was talking about. Feel free to guess who that was but I am not confirming it or denying it until I chose to reveal him in time.**

**Hope you enjoy my first re-written chapter in my attempt to reclaim my old plotline before going side-ways with my other Part 3. And if you did enjoy it, then please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Gods and Cheaters Part 1

Chapter 3: Of Gods and Cheaters: Part 1

**Here comes the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I was finishing some really important exams. Also, some of you may notice that I am changing the title for this chapter. Technically I fused chapter 2 with the first one but chapter 3 still had a different name. Again, some parts will be similar and others not so much. As for the Part 1 deal, let's just say for now that the cheater part will be dealt with in this chapter while the godly part in the next one.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I took a step backwards as if someone slapped me. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight for a few seconds and that happens more often to the people I talk than me since I started to time travel. When I finally settled down a little, I couldn't stop the trail of thought.

"_He is a descendant of Achilles," _I thought while placing a hand in my forehead_. "Achilles wasn't supposed to have descendants but, since I changed that and he married Oenone, he has now," _I reasoned. _"But then, this Max guy wasn't supposed to be born. But he has been born because of me," I thought wide eyed. "Then, that almost makes me his creator or something," _I thought shocked.

"_Gods, that is a weird thought," _Rachel said through or mind link_. "Hey, you should say something, people are starting to stare," _She pointed out.

"_And what exactly should I say?" _I asked her._ "No Max, I am your father or something?" _I asked sarcastically.

"_I don't know, but it seems to me that you have learned to say the right things in the right time ever since we started time traveling so just say something," _Rachel urged and break the mind connection.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, especially Max.

"Uh, well I certainly didn't see that coming," I said. "I don't really know what to say," I admitted.

"_Pathetic,"_ Rachel joked through our link.

"I know what to say," Max said and stood up. "It will be an honor to do the quest alongside you," He said.

"Okay, welcome aboard," I said. "Now if you excuse me I think I will go to my Cabin," I said. "It has been a while since I have been there and I hadn't had a shower in, eh, 3000 years," I said grinning.

Some people started laughing.

"Hey, I have a question before you go," Bianca said. "If this Rachel girl is a mortal how is it that she managed to get inside the camp if she wasn't invited?" She asked looking at Chiron.

However, he looked as puzzled as her. I think about it for a moment until I came with a logical explanation.

"It must be because of that mind connection we share," I ended up saying.

"Yeah you said something about that when you were torturing Ares," Thalia remember. "But what exactly does that means and how did you get a link like that?" She asked.

"Well, we got it after Hecate gave me the necessary item to do something like that and it means that she can read my mind and I can read hers," I answer. "It also means that since we have a mind link, she can use my branch of magic," I added.

There were a few gasps of surprise but Clarisse looked annoyed.

"Come on, you mean to tell me that a pathetic mortal can use a powerful branch of magic?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Give me a break," She said and laughed.

I was going to yell at her but then I felt what Rachel was about to do through our link.

And I didn't stop her.

She clapped her hands and used a spell to lift her to the air and slammed her to the wall, effectively pinning her there.

Everyone looked startled but some people like Thalia and Bianca were laughing.

"You know, I always found the term mortal racist," Rachel revealed. "And I find very arrogant the people who use it with discrimination," She added.

"What do you want?" Clarisse blurted out.

"I want an apology," Rachel said.

Dead silence.

I laughed inwardly. No one ever, and I mean, _ever, _demands an apology from Clarisse and just walk away. But I think Rachel will do it just fine.

"Never!" Clarisse screamed with rage.

"Well I guess I will have to leave you pinned to the wall until the end of the summer," Rachel said with a smirk.

That seemed to have some effect on Clarisse if her twitching eye was anything to go by.

"Good luck doing that and not passing out of exhaustion eventually," Clarisse said stubbornly.

Before Rachel could reply though, Chiron made a loud thump on the floor with his hooves and looked at Clarisse in distaste.

"I am aware you don't want to swallow your pride but don't forget your started this and that like it or not, this mortal is our ally," The trainer of heroes declared. "And she is right, that comment was nothing if not racists and I will have none of it under this roof," He added with a stern gaze.

Clarisse bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood but she caved in.

"Argh, fine," Clarisse said. "I am sorry," She whispered.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that," Rachel said innocently.

Clarisse snarled.

"I am sorry for mocking at you for what you are," She said clenching her teeth.

"Then I forgive you," Rachel said grinning and lift the spell.

Clarisse fell on her feet and glared at Rachel. She kept her mouth shut, though.

I looked at Rachel.

"That spell, did it required too much effort?" I asked her out loud.

"No, it just flowed naturally," She answered.

"Good, it means you are improving then," I said causing some people to stare again.

Then we left the Big House. Rachel went to shower in the Aphrodite Cabin and I went to my own Cabin. Before we started though, we agreed on declining our invitations so that we wouldn't be spying on the other. Granted, both of us were a little tempted but we restrained ourselves in time.

The hot water felt so good in my sore muscles. After, three time travels, several battles, tons of energy requiring spells and a lot of running, it was to be expected. When I was finished, I willed myself to dry and put a clean orange t-shirt of camp half-blood and black shorts. Then I brushed my teeth, something I hadn't done in a while either. After some things more I was fresh and clean like I hadn't been in a long time.

I got out of the Cabin and looked around. I couldn't help but smile. The demigods were doing the activities to enjoy themselves I used to do every summer I was here. It reminded me to the old days when things were easier for me.

That was when I ran into Bianca. She smiled when she saw me. I noticed she had a big back pack in her hands.

"I want to show you my three favorite spoils of war," She said and looked for something in the bag.

The first thing she got out was a reptile head. It looked like…

"Is that the central head of the Hydra?" I asked surprised.

She nodded proudly.

"Since fire is its weak spot, I behead its central head with my fire knife and it destroyed it," She answered and looked for something else.

The next thing she took out was big paw, of about a foot and a half large.

"That is the paw of the Alpha Hell Hound," She explained.

That caught my attention.

"Without their leader the hell hounds may think twice before obeying Kronos every command," I pointed out. "Nice kill," I added.

Finally, she took out a snake's head. If the head alone was that big then it got to be…

"You killed Python?" I asked shocked. "One of Apollo's first challenges? One of the great monsters that were locked in Tartarus?

She nodded with pride.

"How?" I asked still surprised.

"Well, I discovered that the magic knives have another function," Bianca said. "If I focus enough, I can unleash the lightning and fire and throw it to my enemy," She claimed. "So when I was close enough, I threw Python a lightning bolt, paralyzing him momentarily, I opened my path with the fire and carved his heart out," She explained.

Then she paused before continuing.

"After I was done, Apollo himself came to congratulate me," She added with a smile.

I shook my head.

"I have to say I am impressed. Bianca I am proud of you," I said meaning every word.

Bianca smiled widen.

A few minutes later, the rest the quest members arrived. Tyson seemed excited to see me and I got to say, it was good to see him again.

"Okay, now there is one last thing I should do before we leave," I said.

"What?" Grover asked curiously. "You aren't gonna change an important aspect of history even before we enter the Labyrinth, are you?"

I paused for a moment to consider that question.

"Maybe a little," I ended up saying. "Anyway, I will be back soon," I said and walked away.

I didn't stop until I found Mrs. O'Leary play fetch with Quintus. He placed a training dummy in a catapult and fired away and then the friendly hell hound ran towards it with a big smile; her tongue hanging.

"She is certainly a happy pet," I said aloud, causing Quintus to turn around to look at me.

When he did his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I took that as a sign that he considered me a wild card. The ancient demigod doesn't know what to make of me and so he is wary but he probably doesn't want to look for enemies if it isn't necessary so he would be polite.

I frowned, suddenly wondering if time travel doesn't only make me stronger but it also increases my observational skills. I will have to ask Hecate when I can.

"Ah, I was hoping to see you again before you left on your quest," Quintus said.

"To give me the Stygian ice whistle capable of summoning Mrs. O'Leary?" I guessed.

Quintus blinked.

"Yes," He said slowly as he took it out of his pocket and handed over to him. "Any other surprise you wish to spoil for me?"

"Does the fact that I know you are Daedalus counts?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"Again, yes," He said with a calculating look.

I raised my hands in a defeated gesture.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of telling the others at camp that you already gave Luke the string and that the only thing keeping him from overrunning us right now is my blasted half-brother Antaeus," I assured him.

This time, Daedalus looked confused.

"Why? I thought you cared about this camp of yours," He commented.

"And I definitely do, of that make no mistake," I highlighted. "Then again, there is nothing like a chance to undo past mistakes before they happen to put some creativity fuel in your brain, I suppose."

"It's too late for me to reclaim the string," Daedalus declared.

"That wasn't what I meant. For now let's just say I decided I am going to prove you wrong." I said with a grin.

"About what?"

"About our cause being doomed," I explained. "Before Luke can find a way to get anywhere near our local entrance to your Labyrinth I personally guarantee you a crippling blow to the Titan's cause. All you have to do is wait."

"And then?" Daedalus pressed on.

"Then I will use my personal connections with Hades and his children to make sure that blood thirsty hound you call Minos never bothers you again," I said confidently.

That certainly got his attention if his facial expression was any indication.

"Even if you can do that, the main reason I hide in the Labyrinth was to hide from Hades´ agents," Daedalus remind me. "In case you have forgotten I should be dead by now and Hades isn't exactly fond of those that cheat death."

"I remember, but when he hears my offer and my reasoning I am pretty sure he will accept to let you off the hook for at least the time equivalent to one more mortal lifetime; the main difference being that you will get to enjoy it properly this time."

"And your offer would be…?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I quickly said. "First I am going to make a show of Olympian force and of Titanic weakness. Then we can discuss your opinion about my "demonstration" after which I will tell you everything. If however, you don't want me to go to Hades with my offer and continue to exist in eternal paranoia then I will accept your wish but I have a feeling you will be better off accepting."

The gaze of the genius inventor penetrated me so hard that I had to wonder if his mechanic eyes were designed with the ability to read minds. In the end, he relaxed his metallic face.

"Very well, I will take your word for it," Daedalus stated. "Now go to your friends. You have quest to repeat and, if this talk was any indication, quite a few changes in history to make."

* * *

**So here it is. Liked the new scene with Daedalus? Originally this conversation was going to happen in a slightly different manner after chapter 25 in what is now part 3's alternate version but after recalling the plot and seeing a few flaws in it I decided to re-work it and start with the side-plot early on. Also some of you may have noticed the changes in Clarisse's part. It took me a while to realized I posted the first draft instead of the finished version so I just changed that part. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
